The Silver Touch
by JTPo
Summary: -I do not own Pokemon-  This story is about a boy who lives in a futuristic Kanto Region named Silver. He starts his Journey late, on account of his lonely mother, and gets a surprising partner.
1. Chapter 1

I walked, head towards the sky, towards Oak's lab. It was my 14th birthday, late, I know. But, my mom wanted to hold on as long as she could. Finally, I could leave on my journey... The immortal dream of becoming the number one Pokemon master!

I finally make it to the lab, to see him waiting; my rival. I brush past him, with out saying a word. I walk into the lab up to my teacher; Oak, who would teach me the ways of Pokemon, besides the ones you can only learn from experience. He presses a silver button on a machine and 15 poke balls come out in a golden tray! He told me I could choose just one, but I could potentially earn more through hard work and vigilance.

Now, who to choose? There were the cool, calm water- Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, and Oshawott. The intelligent, regal grass- Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turrtwig, and Snivy. And Finally, the swift, temperamental fire- Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, and Tepig... "I choose-" Then, suddenly he pressed a yellow button I hadn't recently noticed... Out came... Pikachu. He explained, "I know this is a surprise to you, but I feel obligated to show this one to you. It isn't an official starter Pokemon, and is extremely shy... I was going to give up on it after today, and probably... Well, feed it to my Houndoom... But, do t feel like you have to help him. My heart melted. From the first day I could remember, I always wanted a Pikachu. It was all I dreamt of, the number one Pokemon I wanted as a trainer, my ideal best friend... And it was available right before my eyes. I blurted "Of course I'll take if!" I felt no regret.

"Very good," he replied, "We should commence with your training at once." suddenly, Blue, my father's old rival, walked in.

"Hey gramps... Lightning's coming... Just wanted to let you know... I heard you're training the boys today."

"Very good," he answered. "Thanks for the warning, but I'm sure it will just prove helpful in training them for the future to come."

Then, Brown walked in "Great-Gramps! I choose... I choose... Evee!"

"Aghhh.. I'm sure your father had NO influence whatsoever on THAT... Anyways, it's time to start. First, you two must test your potential. Send out your Pokemon."

I sent out my Pikachu, to come to a startling discovery.. It was grey! Brown sent out his Eevee, immediately yelling random moves out. Me and the Professor couldn't stop staring at the deformation of my Pokemon in amazement and surprise. Oak finally said "Err... Battle commence!" I ordered a thunder shock, to come to another startling discovery; the lightning bolt was also grey! Eevee, obviously, did not know any of the moves being barked out, and had no comeback for that. Professor Oak then ended the battle, declaring a draw. He called me over to him asking to hook up Pikachu to the large machine. I graciously accepted, placing him on the set spot. Oak whirred the machine on, and found no abnormalities in the creature, but realized the electric sacs were slightly larger than normal. Oak called me into a back room and asked if I would like a replacement. "Listen, Grey, the Pikachu... I understand if you don't want it-"

"Are you kidding me! It's amazing! I love it 10 times better, no one will EVER have something like that! I'm already quite on my way to becoming the VERY BEST! Look out, dad! Here I come!"


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of my childhood town, Neuro City, I felt proud, finally going on my own, learning, living... The time for bliss is now. Oak, giving me a town map, pokeballs, and a strange device, warned me of hostile wild Pokemon. The first of these I encountered was a pidgey. Silver, in my hoodie pocket, jumped out at the sight of the bird and awaited my command. "Silver! Go! Use thunder shock! Silver shot out his grey bolt hitting the pidgey in the wing. I noticed the wing turned silver upon contact. I called him back and threw the ball; the one deciding my fate, the one controlling whether or not I will ever become.. The best. The ball hit pidgey, right on target, sending a red Laser around his frail body, taking him in and closing around his vaporized self. The ball fell on the ground, wiggling from internal struggle. Then, it stopped, an blinked red once, meaning capture was complete... It was mine. I sent the pidgey out, and noticed a grey feather, and the discoloration was slowly spreading to other feathers. I could imagine, Pikachu being touched by a mysterious, silver Pokemon, and it slowly spreading, and Oak, not noticing, capturing him. In the pokeball, after the months of waiting, the Grey fur completely devoured all yellow and brown from his whole body. Then, I had a thought... This was going to happen to all of my Pokemon. Every single one I capture, turned grey...

Later that day, I read on a sign that I was nearing the next city, Thought Town. I knew that I could rest in the Pokemon center and think. As I walk in the red building, I suddenly remember that it was part of my task to report to professor Oak every night. I sit at the white chair and type his number into the machine. When he doesn't answer, I figure he's gone to bed... After all, it was 2 in the morning. I sit at a table, and start to think, what should I do about this? My thoughts at first were that It would be cool and very notable to have a team of

silver-coated Pokemon. Then, I thought it would be nice to have normal colors too.. I ask nurse joy for a room and she gives me one... As I lay in my bed that night, I can hardly sleep from anticipation. I know Pikachu, laying next to me, must feel excited too, he was finally out of his long-term prison. I rolled over and saw his silver eyes gazing into mine. I smile at him and he back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was exhausting. I hardly got two hours of sleep last night and Silver probably didn't do much better. He climbs in my pocket and we start off. I start feeling an adrenaline rush randomly and turn around just in time to see Brown running to catch up with me. "Grey! I challenge you to our first Pokemon Trainer Battle!" I smirk at him, knowing he has no chance. He sends out his Eevee, of course, and I send out my Pikachu. He starts, ordering Eevee to tackle. Silver swiftly dodges the brunt attack and returns with a thunder shock. Grey sparks are sent flying out of his cheeks. When they hit Eevee, I notice, no silver is visible on his body. Suddenly, an orange haired girl came running from Ponder forest screaming something about a bug. She trips over Eevee and immediately shuts up. She sits up and says, "Hi. Names Fog" I smile back and help her up. She seems very... Ambitious at first sight. Not afraid to show her true colors, letting them shine to the whole world. She asks if she can watch our battle. I tell her she can, as long as she promises not to kill anyone. I've always been known to have a violent sense of humor. She laughs back and says she can't keep that promise, glancing at Brown. We both burst out in laughter. Now, using this opportunity, Brown orders another tackle, landing a direct Hit on silver. The two, in a bear hug, are sent tumbling down a hill when suddenly, it is lit up with silver sparks. Eevee is sent flying back, charred, and silver walks back, triumphant. "Fine..." Brown growls, "BUT SEE IF YOU CAN TAKE THIS! Go! Onix!" I gasp at his claim, but we both laugh when he pulls out a wad of cash and hands it to me.


End file.
